Divine Saiyan
by PaperFox19
Summary: While training on King Kai's planet Goku learns more than just a few techniques he learns the holy power of the Kai's. He returns to earth and with this new found power he turns the tides of battle. WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Goku/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Divine Saiyan

While training on King Kai's planet Goku learns more than just a few techniques he learns the holy power of the Kai's. He returns to earth and with this new found power he turns the tides of battle.

Chap 1 Holy Form

King Kai was a good judge of character and he could tell that Goku was special very different from other saiyans. So along with the Spirit Bomb and Kaio-Ken, he had Goku learn the holy techniques. It was rare for anyone other than a Kai to posses these abilities but he wanted to see if it was possible.

Goku was placed in an orb of holy energy, had Goku been an evil soul he would have been repelled. Goku spent days in the orb, he meditated for hours and hours never seeking food or water. The holy energy poured into Goku's body replenishing what he needed. Goku's body began to change, his tail grew back after the first few days. The holy powers showed Goku visions, of his father Bardock and what happened to planet Vegeta. Goku cried for the father he never got to know, and for the brother who lost his way.

The day of the saiyan arrival was drawing near, and King Kai feared this training would be for not, but then the orb of holy energy was absorbed completely into Goku's body and Goku transformed, his hair and tail turned pure white. "King Kai I will be right back." In a second Goku was gone.

-x- In Hell –x-

Radditz was writhing in pain as some oni beat him. Suddenly they stopped and backed away. Radditz looked up and saw his brother with snow white hair and equally white tail. "Kakarot what are you doing here? Have you come to mock me or did you get cast down here to?"

"I'm here to help you Radditz." Goku came down to his brother and touched his forehead. He shared the visions he had and Radditz cried realizing Frieza had betrayed them and not only killed their father but their entire planet.

"We were loyal why! Why?! What was the point of serving him, why did he keep us alive, was he toying with us?!" Radditz cried beating the ground.

"Radditz, I'm offering you a chance to change your ways join me and my family. Live on earth with me be my brother, and we can deal with what comes next together." Goku said placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Radditz nodded. "Wait you can't…" But Goku was already gone with Radditz with him.

-x-

Back on King Kai's planet

Goku and Radditz appeared. King Kai gasped in shock. "King Kai I need you to look after my brother, I'll need the dragon balls to wish him back. We've both been dead for too long to use the holy techniques."

"Alright I'll do it." King Kai said, and suddenly Goku's halo vanished.

"Looks like they brought me back." Goku said and Radditz looked at him.

"You're going to fight Vegeta and Nappa aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Nappa's always been an asshole to me, but Prince Vegeta was good to me, please don't kill him." Radditz said. Goku's hair reverted back to black as did his tail.

"I will not kill him Radditz you have my word." In a flash Goku was gone and racing to Earth.

-x-

On Earth the saiyans had arrived and had begun attacking the Z fighters. Yamcha had been taken out, Chiaotzu was taken down before he could pull off his self destruct trick. Tien in his rage let loose a powerful blast with all his strength forcing his life force into the blast, it wasn't enough and Tien collapsed.

Nappa then took down Piccolo to keep Piccolo alive Nappa broke his arms and legs so he couldn't walk or fight. Gohan was left alone to face the massive monster. Nappa fired a powerful blast at Gohan. The young male was frozen in fear and just as the blast was about to kill him. Goku appeared in front of Gohan and blocked the blast with his hand.

"What the hell?" Vegeta gasped. 'The scouter didn't pick him up at all.'

"Dad!" Gohan shouted. Goku smiled and patted his son on the head.

"Hey Gohan, I've missed you." He hugged his son. Gohan hugged back smiling happily.

"So I'm guessing your Kakarot. Hey Vegeta what's this guy's power level?" Nappa shouted and turned to look at Vegeta. Vegeta was in a daze staring at Goku. "Vegeta!" Nappa shouted.

"Oh right?" Vegeta clicked the scouter and it read Goku. "That's not possible. It says 0!"

'There wrong, they can't see it but I can, Goku has changed far more then I could imagine.' Piccolo thought as he could see the depths of Goku's new found power.

Goku looked around and saw his fallen friends. "They haven't been lost for to long I can still help them." Goku walked over to Yamcha.

"You can't help anyone cause you're going to die!" Nappa rushed at Goku. "I knew it you're a loser just like Radditz!" Just as Nappa was going to punch Goku he was sent flying back. No one could follow what had just happened, Vegeta went over to Nappa and saw three marks one on his legs one on his abs and the other across his face. From the length and form of the marks they looked like they were caused by Kakarot's tail.

Vegeta turned back to look at him.

Goku kneeled next Yamcha and he transformed. Goku healed Yamcha but also called his soul back. Yamcha groaned and stood up. "Goku? Am I dead?"

"No your alive, our other friends will be ok to." Goku went to Chiaotzu and healed him, and then Tien, everyone watched in shock as even Tien's arm was restored. Goku then healed Piccolo and finally Krillin. Once everyone was healed they stared at Goku's new form in both shock and awe.

"Now that my friends are safe let's do this." Goku said and took a fighting stance.

To be continued

Preview

Radditz watches the fight thanks to King Kai. Goku shows off the power of his holy form's combat skills against Nappa. As Goku fights new feelings arise.

"Kakarot I am your prince despite your new form I will defeat you."

"Vegeta you have been a bad boy and need proper discipline I'm going to teach you a lesson."

End Preview


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem Spank Tail Anthro Mimi

Pairing: Goku/Vegeta/Harem Vegeta/Radditz/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Now for the feature presentation

Chap 2 Battle

Radditz was on edge, he wanted to see what was going on. King Kai focused on the battle and his antennae pulsed and produced an image. "It's Kakarot and he's fighting Nappa." Radditz said, a little nervous.

"He'll be fine I trained him myself, so I know Goku will win." King Kai said, patting his own back a little.

"You don't understand Nappa has something dangerous. He said if I ever mentioned it he'd kill prince Vegeta, it's something terrible a drug from our home world. Nappa stole it before the disaster." Radditz explained.

"Just what is it, what does it do?" King Kai asked, and Radditz looked freaked.

"Something evil, the king himself banned the use of it."

-x-

Nappa laughed as Goku reverted back from his Kai form. "That form of yours doesn't last huh well to bad for you I'm going to have to kill you!"

"Nappa hold it." Vegeta said, he stepped up and looked at Goku. "Listen Kakarot we are just here for the dragon balls and to get our wish. If you want to fight we can gladly, but we are here for a wish."

"Sorry but the next wish is for my family, I'm bringing my brother and father back." Goku said with a smirk. This surprised everyone especially the two opponent saiyans. "I've got my reasons."

"You are not gonna waste a wish on that fool Radditz. He was weak and like all weaklings they deserve to die." Goku glared at Nappa.

"After what's happened to our home world you should not say such things." Goku said, looking truly saddened.

'What's he talking about, our home world was destroyed by a meteor…wasn't it?' Vegeta thought, as he stared at Kakarot. 'What does he know?'

"I've had enough of this!" Nappa shouted and rushed at Goku. Goku held up his palm, and Nappa foolishly punched Goku's palm, Goku didn't budge and the backlash broke Nappa's arm. "Ahh you brat what did you do to me?"

"Kai Palm, a technique the returns an opponent's force back at them. Now take this." Goku whipped his tail out and the force sent Nappa flying, Luffy pulled his hand back and did a palm thrust. "Divine Push!" A powerful force hit Nappa and sent him barreling into the ground knocking him out.

Radditz couldn't believe it, and neither could any of the other Z fighters. Even Vegeta was stunned by Goku's power.

"That is the power of the divine saiyan, this power is tied to one's heart so every emotion has a chance to amplify or weaken the techniques, Nappa must have truly angered Goku." King Kai explained to Radditz. Radditz was truly amazed at his little brother's strength.

With Nappa knocked out, Vegeta decided it was his turn to fight. "Well now Kakarot this is a surprise, I never would have expected such a unique power from you." Vegeta said, with a light chuckle. "However, despite your new form Kakarot I am your prince and you will kneel before me when this is all over."

Goku smiled. "We'll see." In a split second Goku tackled Vegeta and took off flying. "Guy's I'm gonna take this fight somewhere else, don't get to close!" Goku shouted as he took off with Vegeta.

-x-

The two fighters landed a good distance away. "Tell me Kakarot what do you know of our home world, it was destroyed by a meteor, it took an act of nature to destroy our home, but you sound like someone is responsible for it?"

"After this fight I will share everything I know." Goku and Vegeta got into a fighting stance and the two clashed. Their fight could be felt clear cross the land, blow for blow, and each strike brought an aftershock.

The fighting lasted longer than believed Radditz watched in awe, and the other Z fighters couldn't believe the sensation it was like nothing they felt before.

Vegeta felt it to, this fight was unlike any he had before, fighting Kakarot was exciting in more ways than one. Vegeta had always loved fighting, and fighting Kakarot had gotten him aroused and that arousal only fueled his power.

Vegeta's arousal had not gone unnoticed by Goku, and it caused the orange clad fighter to smirk. He tackled Vegeta to the ground and pinned him, Vegeta's arousal met with Goku's crotch and the prince blushed. "Ahh Kakarot." Vegeta moaned, as Goku ground his hips against him.

"You've been a very bad boy Vegeta, I'm going to give you some proper discipline." Goku purred into Vegeta's neck, and the saiyan prince shuddered in desire. Goku's scent washed over him, it was so masculine and strong, and Vegeta groaned bucking his hips against the larger male.

Vegeta's pleasure dazed mind sobered up as he was pulled up, and Goku sat down and laid the prince over his lap. He squeezed Vegeta's ass and earned a surprise growl from Vegeta, the prince tried to struggle but Goku stroked the man's tail and he went lax in his lap. Goku pulled his hand back and brought it down onto Vegeta's butt with a loud smack.

The cry of pained mixed pleasure was music to Goku's ears, and he proceeded to spank Vegeta, the skin tight body suit did nothing to protect his ass from Goku's swats. Each swat stung Vegeta's ass and it aroused him greatly, he ground his arousal against Goku's leg trying to gain release.

Vegeta felt humiliated not even his own father had spanked him and to top it off he was enjoying it. As much as he wanted this humiliation to end, he didn't want Goku to stop; it was maddening!

Goku stopped his swats, and rubbed Vegeta's stinging cheeks. "Kakarot!" Vegeta moaned.

"You have a sexy ass my prince, I wonder what the inside feels like!" Goku moaned and his tail came up and began to push into the crack of Vegeta's ass. Vegeta gasped as his body suit stretched and sank into his ass as the tail pushed deeper and deeper finding his tight hole. Goku's tail continued to pushed and pierced Vegeta's hole and sinking into his tight channel. Vegeta's suit stretched inside him never tearing, the wonders of saiyan technology. Vegeta's cock was being squeezed by the body suit and it felt so good!

Goku's tail wiggled inside Vegeta, and the prince lost it he came, and his cum soaked the crotch of his suit. Vegeta's clenching inner muscles squeezed his tail and Goku came spilling his seed into his boxers. Vegeta was flushed and panting as he swam in his sex high. Goku pulled Vegeta up to sit in his lap, he kissed Vegeta and the prince moaned.

The kiss broke for air, and Vegeta growled as he came to his senses. "Damn you Kakarot, are you making fun of me? You were holding back in our fight I know it."

"Not at all Vegeta, I just wanted to fight you I didn't want to kill you, Radditz didn't want me to kill you to." Vegeta blushed at that. "Besides if either of us died we couldn't fight each other again and where's the fun in that?"

Vegeta laughed, truly laughed, something he hadn't done in a long time. "You're right Kakarot." Vegeta rested his head against Goku's shoulder.

"Now Vegeta I can share with you, what I witnessed during my training." Goku touched Vegeta's forehead. Vegeta's eyes widened as visions of Bardock's stand against Frieza, Vegeta's heart clenched seeing how happy Frieza was at destroying their home.

"Our race…we served him, and he destroyed us!" Goku hugged Vegeta, and the prince clung to him.

"It wasn't just Frieza that destroyed the saiyans it was their pride and arrogance, we need to find a new path Vegeta, we'll stop Frieza ourselves and we'll find a better way." Vegeta nodded his head.

The two saiyans returned to Goku's friends. The others tensed up. "Oh relax already Kakarot won our fight this time, you and your planet have nothing to fear from me."

"Vegeta…you…can't be serious!" Nappa said, as he struggled to get up. "I always knew you were weak Vegeta, you and the king were fools." He reached into his armor and pulled out a red bean. "You royals were always weak but now I'll use the power your father feared to slaughter you all!" He swallowed the red bean and his power skyrocketed.

Red ki energy erupted from Nappa and he began to transform.

"That's it, the power Nappa stole from planet Vegeta before it blew up." Radditz said in fear.

Nappa's form changed into his giant monkey form, without the moon; then his body began to shrink back to his natural size but he stayed in the monkey form. "Now Vegeta, I will kill you and Kakarot, and take my time killing every last one of you!" Nappa said pointing at the Z fighters. His power was even stronger than Vegeta's. Goku shifted into his divine form.

"I won't let you!"

To be continued…

Preview

Nappa's new form is shocking in both speed and power. The fighters take on this beast and Goku and Vegeta team up to bring Nappa down.

Shenron is called forth and a wish is made. When Goku learns that Shenron cannot bring his father back, he learns another dragon can Parunga the dragon of Namek.

End preview


End file.
